Just Dance Summer Party 2
"Just Dance Summer Party 2" is a game confirmed to be upcoming in the Just Dance series. The game will be returning to the Wii, Wii U, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation 3. The arcade game is set to release on October 11th in a US, October 17th in Europe. Gameplay As with the previous games, the aim of the game is to follow the on-screen dancer's moves, with either a handheld remote (Wii, Wii U, PS3 and PS4) or a camera (Xbox 360, Xbox One and PS4) tracking the moves and seeing how the player's doing. Not much is known beyond that, but there is a upcoming smart phone app called "Just Dance Now 2", that tracks player moves by the phone as shown in E3 Ubisoft Conference Demo. Also there is a mode where players can create their own dance moves, akin to Just Create from Just Dance 3. Just Like Just Dance 4 And Just Dance 2014, Party Master Mode is returning to Wii U but it's unknown if it's returning to Xbox One And Xbox 360. Sweat Mode, Mash Ups, Non-Stop Shuffle (after it's absence in Just Dance 2014), and On Stage Mode are returning but it's unknown if Sweat Mash Ups, Extremes, or Alternates will be returning. Community Remix feature is a Alternate Routine, you can be the coach in Just Dance! Record yourself dancing to one of tracks with your console camera and share it in-game for other members of the community to vote on. The Just Dance development team will then create a playable remixed gameplay that other players can dance along to! Sweat/Workout from Just Dance 4 is returning. Challenge people around the world using the Challenge Mode feature. The great thing about this is players don't have to be online at the same time to challenge each other. Just Dance Wall also enables you to share your stats and wildest dance performances, vote on other fans videos, make friends, collaborate, and more! World Dance Hall online multiplayer mode, dance with anyone anywhere in the world, join a virtual dance crew, compete on different themes and check fun stats and rankings! Even when not playing at the same time, with the new Challenger Mode feature you can dance and score against previous performances of other players — from friends and family to top ranked Just Dancers. With the Karaoke mode, you can sing along to the song by following lyrics displayed on screen. You can take it seriously and show off how talented you are, or just goof off with friends. Own the spotlight with the On Stage Mode where one player will dance and lead one or two back-up dancers. The upgraded Autodance™ feature records players while they’re dancing to create short, funny, shareable videos. Autodance videos are now automatically generated while you’re dancing, so you can instantly share it once the song is finished! Menu and Design The Summer Party 2 menu is the same as The Just Dance 4 Menu. By selecting a song you can play Party Master Mode for it (If It's available for the system you play with) and a new playlist option to create a playlist for the player to play without losing it, Sweat Workout Porgrams, Medley, 6 Players Mode (Only for Xbox One), and World Dancefloor is now present at the bottom of the screen. Tracklist The Game contain more than 40 songs. 9 are confirmed. *An "*NSYNCEXP" incidates that the songs are also in "The *NSYNC Experience" *A "1DEXP" incidates that the songs are also in "The One Direction Experience" Category:Video games Category:Games